


Deep Feeling

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [8]
Category: Love and Monsters (2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Crossover with Love and Monsters, Feelings, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: November 6: bush, front, fetch
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Deep Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does, or the Love and Monsters. I'm just playing.

It has been seven years since he was pushed out of the McCall pack, now living his new life with a colony under the name Joel Dawson, living under another name and hiding his deep feeling toward the only man that he loved, Derek.

The dog was still there, the dog looked more like a wolf.

He promised himself that he will not freeze again as he called for the dog, “Here Boy,” he then throws something at him and told him to fetch.

It went behind the bush, but the dog wolf was still in front of him, “Derek?”


End file.
